Dragon Ball Z: Silliri
by librapeacestar
Summary: Instead of Bardock sending his son Kakarot to planet Earth, what if he sent his daughter Silliri to planet Minuc, a planet similar to Planet Vegeta? Instead of being safe from Frieza's hands, she was found and forced to work for him. Alternate Universe: What if Goku was female and found by Frieza?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On the planet Minuc, it was daytime and the sky and sun were also gold, while the clouds were bright orange. The golden-colored, rocky ground was smooth, but it was strong against heavy forces. All of the tribal, brick houses were painted beige and white, along with silver roofs.

Father of young Silliri, Bardock, wanted her to be out of Frieza's sight after having a vision that Frieza would destroy Planet Vegeta. He knew that one day, she will fight against Frieza to preserve the honor of the Saiyans. He had sent her to a planet where the nature of the inhabitants were similar to the Saiyans: warrior-like and arrogant. However, the Minucs have no problem taking in newcomers from other planets since they stretched the importance of brotherhood.

The Minuc people were evil like Saiyans, except they did not look down on warriors of other alien races. They didn't use space pods, but instead used bigger space ships to invade other planets. They were not under the Frieza Force, however. Younger inhabitants were sent to weaker planets by the tribal leaders and the older inhabitants were sent to the stronger planets.

One of the tribal leaders of the planet, Sarota, eagerly took Silliri under his wing and he raised her like his own along with her adoptive sister, Brunnoji. He also served as one of her teachers of combat and defense, teaching her all that she needed to know. She also learned a little bit about her Saiyan heritage since Sarota had limited knowledge about the subject.

"Silliri, I wanted to give you something. Was supposed to give it yesterday, but I completely forgot," Brunnoji said before rummaging through her closet.

"You really don't have to, Brunnoji. It's all good," Silliri said, shaking her head as she was sitting on the bed of Brunnoji's.

"Of course I have to. No, I want to. It's for your bravery and hard work," Brunnoji said after taking out a light blue with gold linings silk warrior suit.

"You're giving me your suit? But you need it."

"No I don't. You need it more for battle."

"Not that I'm complaining. Thank you," Silliri said before the two hugged for a little bit.

Brunnoji laughed and she replied, "Even if I die, I know that you will make a fine warrior."

"I'll make you proud," Silliri smiled, "I'll wear it right now."

Brunnoji smiled back before Silliri went to her room to change.

_My black boots would go good with this, _she thought before tying her black, shoulder-length hair into a blue scrunchie.

Before leaving her room, she put on her boots that sat right by the entrance door.

_I need to get Brunnoji something tonight_, Silliri made a mental note to herself.

Before she was about to showcase the outfit to Brunnoji, there was a loud boom that sounded from outside their house. It also shook the floor with heavy impact.

As Silliri was about to check the source of the sound, Brunnoji said, "No way you're going out."

"Whaddya mean? You said that I'd make a fine warrior."

"Yeah, but this time's different. You stay here," Brunnoji said before opening the house front door. Another loud boom came and Silliri was debating on whether or not she should obey her sister. However, she was raised to be a brave warrior and to stand up for her pride. The young Saiyan chose the latter.

Outside, two members of the Ginyu Force, Jeice and Burter, were shooting ki blasts everywhere, targeting the people of Minuc and the buildings. A lot of the Minuc fighters tried to fight them off, but they were overpowered by the former two. Silliri and Brunnoji were the only two standing now and they were horrified as they looked around the dead bodies.

As Silliri walked behind Brunnoji, Brunnoji slightly turned and she said, "I told you not to come."

"Let me fight with you," Silliri said.

"They're too powerful. I'm afraid we can't. Let's find a good place and we can come up with a back up plan."

After she said that, Jeice looked in their direction. Brunnoji said, pointing towards the rock not too far from them, "Duck down behind that rock over there."

Jeice's face went into shock as soon as he saw Silliri.

Jeice whispered to his blue-skinned companion, "Burter, am I seeing things or is that a Saiyan? I thought there were only three left."

Burter looked at Silliri and whispered back, "Nope, I guess there are more Saiyan survivors."

"Lord Frieza won't be happy when he hears that a Saiyan escaped. We have to take her to him."

"That's the only thing we can do. He will know what to do."

Jeice walked up to them and he said, "Give me the Saiyan and we might let you live."

"No way," Brunnoji said.

"Brunnoj, what are you doing? I'll defend you while you run," Silliri replied.

"What? I'd die a thousand times over than give you to them."

"You won't do it? Fine." Aiming to fire a ki blast, Jeice raised his hand before Silliri attempted to get in front of Brunnoji. Brunnoji blocked Silliri's way and she fell down in Silliri's arms.

Silliri's face went into shock and tears were about to come out of her eyes, but she tried not to cry.

"Why did you do that?" Silliri almost yelled, "I told you that I would defend you."

Brunnoji slowly smiled, "Silliri… Don't… worry… about… me… Be… the… best… you… can… be… Don't… forget… about… me…"

"I won't," Silliri said. She tried to fight the tears from spilling from her eyes, but one managed to escape.

"So you managed to escape Lord Frieza, huh?" Burter said. Jeice and Burter both walked up to her before she placed Brunnoji on the ground.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not," Jeice added.

Silliri wanted to defend herself, but she had no power to fight herself off. A thought popped into her head. She remembered her adoptive father telling her that if she was ever captured, she needed to take her time on an escape plan before she can actually escape.

_Who's Frieza?_ Silliri thought, G_uess I'll have to see. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later, she was taken to Frieza Planet #79. After the space pods opened, she was dragged by her arms by Jeice and Burter. They both saluted two guards standing at the front of the base.

Silliri looked down briefly before looking around to keep a mental map in her head. She was sure to escape from this place.

When they arrived at Frieza's lair, both Jeice and Burter bowed down. Silliri followed suit. Between Frieza stood Zarbon and Dodoria. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria's faces went into shock as soon as they saw another Saiyan survivor.

"So there was another Saiyan hiding in the universe?" Frieza said angrily, but then he calmed himself down, "Normally, I would execute someone for such intolerable offense, however, you might make a useful member of my force. I'm sure you can increase your power level fast. Jeice and Burter, you are both now dismissed."

_I can understand why other Saiyans would hide from him_, Silliri thought, '_The only thing that Sarota told me about my background was that we turn into our Great Ape forms and that I came from a warrior race. We know nothing else. Never knew that they served Frieza.'_

"Yes, sire," both Jeice and Burter said before they walked away. Silliri was the only one standing now.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lord Frieza, and you will be staying here to your death. I want you to work to the bone in accomplishing the missions that I assign you. Is that clear? I expect complete obedience and hard work from you. What is your name, dear?"

"Silliri, sire," Silliri spoke up.

"Silliri, normally I would ask that you have to go through a series of test to see if you would qualify as a Frieza Force fighter, however, I think you already have that covered. None of the other Saiyans have arrived from their missions yet, but if you happen to see one of them, ask them to show you around and tell you how things work around here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You're now dismissed. Oh, and one more thing. You do not want to test my anger or patience or else you will end up facing oblivion. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Zarbon, show her the room across from this hallway and Silliri, after you are done, go to the lab. They will give you your armor and scouter. They will show you how to use your scouter."

"Yes, sire," both Zarbon and Silliri said before walking out of the lab.

_Ugh, another primate to supervise? Let's just hope that she doesn't cause trouble_, Zarbon thought before pushing his loose hair from his eyes.

Silliri quickly glanced at Zarbon and thought, _This guy must think he's full of himself. Whatever, he doesn't scare me._

* * *

One hour later, Frieza looked at the stars through the window before a teenage Saiyan male with long hair walked to the lair. He bowed down and he said, "Lord Frieza, Planet Parika has been occupied."

"Very good. You're now dismissed."

"Yes, sire," the Saiyan replied before walking out.

Raditz thought, _Am I really the first one to come back out of the three of us Saiyans?_ _At least I don't have to deal with them for a little bit._

As he was walking to his room, Raditz saw another Saiyan, a little younger and shorter than him. She also had Frieza Force armor, but her scouter was purple and not green like his. When he looked at her facial features, that was when his face went into shock. His younger sister was still alive. She looked a lot like their mother, Gine, but she didn't inherit her mouth. She probably inherited that from their father.

Raditz did not like the fact that he was related to someone who was weak. However, he was happy that he wouldn't be known to be the weakest anymore. She has a power level of only 670 and he was at 1,000.

_Born with a power level of two, what can she achieve? Well, at least I'm not the weakest anymore, _Raditz thought.

Silliri thought, _I finally see another Saiyan, but who is he? How does he know me?_

"Baby sister, we finally meet," Raditz said.

Silliri's eyes widen after hearing those certain words. _I… I have a brother?_

"Ye… yeah," Silliri stuttered, still shocked by the news.

"Wait, you don't know who I am, don't you?" Raditz replied before sighing, "I'm your big brother, Raditz. Who found you?"

"Their names were Jeice and Burter."

"From thy Ginyu Force? What a bunch of morons."

As Silliri was about to respond, Vegeta walked up to them, looking from Raditz to Silliri, "Huh, so you're Raditz's sibling. One more weakling to our group."

"Repeat that again," Silliri said angrily, shaking her fist.

"Silliri! Know your place. That's Prince Vegeta you're speaking to," Raditz reprimanded.

"I don't care who it is. One doesn't get respect if one doesn't show respect."

"Girl, I can blast you dead if I wanted to. You don't want to get on my bad side," Vegeta replied before walking away, "Raditz, you better tame her before I blast her to hell."

Raditz turned back to his sister and he reprimanded her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why do you respect him that much if he looks down on you?"

"Like I said before, he's our prince. You don't disrespect him when he's around."

Silliri was still confused about this and she iinitially wanted to roll her eyes, but decided against it since it will only bring more trouble, "Okay, anyways, can you show me around and tell me how the schedule is around here?"

"I'll inform you of all that, but I'll only tell you once. Oh and another thing, don't get on Vegeta's bad side and don't get on my bad side either. And I don't want to hear you talk back to me unless I ask a question. Am I clear?"

Silliri was shocked to hear that her brother was talking to her like that, but she wanted to survive so she said, "Yes, brother."

"Good," Raditz said before putting his hand on her cheek, "Now follow me."

After Silliri is told about a certain schedule that she has to follow, the facilities that are used, and what and how she has to carry out Frieza's orders, Silliri went to the training room to work out by herself. She wanted to get stronger than Vegeta.

Raditz asked, leaning against the doorway, "You're training already?"

"Yep. I need to be a strong fighter."

"What can someone with a power level of 670 accomplish?" Raditz criticized.

_Bossing me around and putting me down? _Silliri thought, _That's not what I learned about family. _

"Excuse me?" Silliri blurted, not realizing the consequences that it will bring.

"You were born with a power level of two. You are nowhere even near my level," Raditz said with his arms folded.

Silliri clicked on the side of her scouter to check Raditz's power level and he had a power level of 1,000.

_That's not much_, Silliri thought, _I can easily get passed that._

"I mean, anybody can achieve anything if they want to," Silliri said before doing push-ups.

"What did I say about talking back?"

Silliri just rolled her eyes and continued, "What is Vegeta's power level?"

"His power level is more than ten times higher than mine. Why? You think you can take him on? Don't make me laugh."

_Now I know to avoid Vegeta, the other Saiyan that she has never met, and my own brother_, Silliri thought.

Silliri heard Raditz walk away. When she finished her push-ups, she looked at the doorway to see that he did disappear.

_Good. That is now my absolute goal, trying to get past Vegeta's power level. I need to take on as many missions as I can. _


End file.
